


Home

by sbtlns



Series: Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbtlns/pseuds/sbtlns
Summary: I refuse to accept the fact that Dean kicked Cas out of the bunker so here's a better version
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new to ao3 so please bear with me  
> on tumblr @sbtlns

“Hey guys I’m back!” you called as you stepped inside the bunker. 

“Y/N!” you heard Sam respond. You raced down the stairs, threw your duffel bag down, and jumped into his arms. He pulled you into a hug and suddenly the stress from the hunt you just completed melted away. You insisted on going alone because it was supposed to be a milk run salt-and-burn, but what you and the brothers determined to be a ghost turned out to be a ghoul. It took you nearly a week to track it down and kill it, and you had been gunning to get back to the bunker.

You pulled away from Sam’s embrace to see the older Winchester step into the room. “Y/N! You made it back in one piece,” Dean grinned while pulling you into a hug. 

“Yeah, barely,” you laugh. Your eyes narrowed as you scanned the room, looking for your favorite angel. The brothers seemed to notice this and Sam cast his eyes to the floor while Dean nervously shifted his weight to the other foot. 

“Uh, Y/N, you hungry?” Dean’s voice suddenly pulled you away from your thoughts. You opened your mouth to respond but the sound of your stomach gurgling cut you off. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean laughed and walked into the kitchen. Sam asked you questions about the hunt as the two of you followed Dean and sat down at the kitchen table. Dean opened the fridge, pulled out three beers and some leftover take out from the night before, and set them down on the table before you. You took a sip and noticed how uncomfortable the two brothers looked. Sam looked down while fidgeting with his fingers and Dean looked around the room as if he’s desperately trying to find something to start a conversation with. 

“So, uh, where’s Cas?” you say, trying to break this awkward silence, but it only seemed to make them more uncomfortable. Sam looked expectingly at Dean and Dean looked down at the floor. Several seconds passed before Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean his signature bitch face. 

Dean let out a shaky sigh before mumbling, “gone.” 

You almost choked on your beer before setting it down and repeating “gone?” with an edge to your voice. 

Dean sighed again. “Yeah, gone. He left a few days ago.” 

You could not believe what you were hearing. “Why the hell would he leave? He was safe here!” You bark, standing up from your seat. You’ve always had a soft spot for that angel, and the thought of him, newly human, and out on his own terrified you. What if something happened to him? What if the other angels found him? Your mind started running through every worst case scenario before Dean ripped you away from your thoughts.

“I asked him to,” he said, standing up a little straighter. Now you really couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You felt your cheeks heating up and the anger boiling up inside of you. “Let me get this straight,” you hissed. “You told Castiel to leave. The same Castiel that pulled your ass from hell,” you pointed at Dean. “The same Castiel that rebelled from heaven to help a couple of humans. The same Castiel that consistently saves our asses when things go wrong on a hunt. And when he needed us the most you told him to leave?!” you spat in Dean’s face. He looked taken aback and you saw a flash of hurt spread across his face before he regained his composure.

“The angels are after him.. it wasn’t safe for him to be here, Sammy’s still recovering,” he replied, standing his ground. Your jaw hung open. You glanced between the two brothers. 

“Unbelievable,” you muttered, walking out of the kitchen. You picked up your bag from where you had thrown it when you first got back and made a beeline for your room. Once you got there, you exchanged your dirty clothes from the hunt for as many clean clothes as you could fit. Next you gathered all of your toiletries and threw them in as well. You were so focused on getting the hell out of the bunker and finding your angel that you didn’t notice Sam step into your room. 

“He’s gonna be okay, Y/N. He always is.” You turned to see him leaning against the doorway with a small smile. Sam knew about your feelings for Castiel, you had drunkenly spilled the truth to him after a hunt one night while Dean was flirting with the bartender. You knew Sam meant well and was just trying to calm your nerves, but you were still in shock at the fact that he was okay with Dean kicking Cas out. 

Your attention turned to the framed photo of you and Cas on your nightstand and felt a pang in your heart. You glanced back at him before returning to your bag. “Yeah, well that was before he was human,” you said coldly. You picked up some last minute personal items before zipping your bag and throwing it over your shoulder and turning toward the younger brother. A wave of understanding washed over his face before his eyebrows knitted up in concern. 

“You’re leaving?” he asked softly, giving you his puppy dog eyes. 

“Yes I’m leaving. Someone needs to look after him,” you spat, pushing past him into the hallway. You tried to ignore the regret you felt for speaking to him like that as you made your way down the hall to the garage. You hadn’t meant to hurt him but you were so worried about Castiel that you couldn’t think straight. How could they have done this? After everything Cas has done for them? You were so caught up in your anger that you practically ran right into Dean. He stood between you and the garage door with his arms crossed.

“Move,” you spat, glaring up at him. He glared back at you for a moment before his features softened and he placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Stay for a while, sweetheart, we just got you back,” he looked at you with pleading eyes. You bit your lip debating putting your bag back down and resting for a bit, that hunt had really taken a lot out of you. The sudden realization that Cas had been on his own for days before you even got home dawned on you, snapping you out of your inner debate. You shrugged Dean’s hand off before pushing past him into the garage. 

“I have to find him Dean. Who knows what could’ve happened to him by now,” you said, throwing you bag in your trunk. Dean opened his mouth to argue, but saw the desperation on your face. 

He looked at you for a few moments before sighing and running a hand over his face. “Call and check in so we know you’re safe,” he said as you opened the door to your car. You nodded in reply before starting the car and pulling out of the garage. You looked in the rearview and saw Dean run his fingers through his hair before turning and walking back into the bunker.


	2. Chapter 2

You sped out of the garage and onto the main road, worries of Castiel clouding your mind. You suddenly remembered the cellphone you had given him a few years ago, along with the warm memories from that day. “Y/N, I don’t understand. I am a celestial being why would I need a telephone?” You could practically hear his gruff voice and see the adorable way he tilts his head when he’s confused. Smiling to yourself, you pick up your phone and dial his number. Your heart sank when it went straight to voicemail. Come on Cas, you thought, biting your lip to try to stop the tears from forming.

You had been driving for about four hours when your gas light came on, making you turn into the nearest town. At the gas station you realized just how late it was and how tired and hungry you were. You hadn’t eaten since yesterday, so you made a mental note to head to the nearest diner to grab some grub. Right as you pulled into the gas station it started pouring down rain. Great, you thought, way to make a bad day even worse. You stepped out of your car just long enough to put the nozzle in your gas tank and pay for the gas before seeking refuge back in your car. You were already soaked to the bone and you had only been outside for a minute. Pulling your rain-slicked hair out of your face, you were glad to be out of the rain and felt bad for any poor son of a bitch stuck in it. You heard the gas nozzle click and braced yourself to face the rain again.

After getting gas, you quickly spotted an open diner and decided your best bet of staying out of the rain was to park behind the diner and cut through the back alley. You jumped out of your car and jogged through the alley while being pelted by the rain. Great idea, you mentally kicked yourself. The sound of a man yelling pulled you from your thoughts and you quickly looked around trying to find the source of the yelling. Up ahead there were two men next to the dumpster. Out of instinct, your hand found its way to the gun you keep in your waistband, ready for whatever was about to happen. 

Squinting through the rain, you were able to get a better assessment of the scene. The larger man had pushed down the other and was yelling while pointing his finger in his face. “And if I catch you picking through this dumpster one more time I’m calling the cops!” he spat before storming into the back door of the diner. You remove your grip on your gun before sprinting to the poor man that had just been pushed to the ground. 

“For I was hungry, and you gave me something to eat, thirsty, and you gave me something to drink, a stranger, and you invited me in” you heard the man mutter bitterly while brushing the dirt off of his sweatshirt and jeans. 

“Need a hand sir?” you asked from behind him, stretching out your arm. He turned to face your and your blood ran cold. Those blue eyes. You would know them anywhere. 

“Castiel..” you whispered, suddenly at a loss for words. He slowly lifted his head to look up at you, mouth open in shock. 

“Y/N” he said. You took in the disheveled former angel before you—his signature suit, tie, and trench coat were replaced with a sopping wet t-shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans, his hair was plastered to his face by the rain, there were a few cuts on his face, and he was shivering. Your heart broke for him. You’d never seen him like this, so vulnerable, so human.

“You found me” he said in awe. You bit your lip to stop the tears that were forming in your eyes from falling. You cleared your throat and forced a smile. 

“Of course I found you, you can’t get rid of me that easy,” you said playfully. His features softened and a small smile formed on his lips. “Come on, Cas, let’s get you out of this rain,” you said sticking your hand out even closer. He looked at your hand for a moment before hesitantly taking it in his own. You pulled him to his feet and snaked your arm around his waist, trying to stabilize him. He leaned into your touch, shivering the cold off of him. You manage to get him to your car, opening the passenger door for him to climb in. You jogged around to the driver side and hopped in, letting out a breath you hadn’t known you were holding. 

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments, recovering from the rain, before you took a deep breath and grabbed your phone. Castiel watched you open your GPS app and punch in an address he wasn’t familiar with. “Where are we going, Y/N?” he asked, his ocean eyes peering into yours. 

You smiled at him before softly saying, “Home, Cas. We’re going home.”


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by his stomach gurgling. His eyes widened before looking down at his stomach. Stifling a laugh, you asked, “Cas when was the last time you ate something?” 

He looked back up at you sheepishly. “I don’t remember, sometime yesterday,” he said softly. Your eyebrows knit together in concern before his stomach rumbled again. 

“Well, let’s take care of that shall we?” you smiled at him. He looked back up at you, smiled softly, and nodded his head.

It was eleven at night by the time you found an open diner. The two of you made your way inside and sat at a booth. A waitress came over and gave you both menus before walking away to check on another table. You began absent-mindedly flipping through the pages, too tired to really focus on what you wanted to eat. You looked up from your menu to see a very overwhelmed Castiel sitting across from you. “Do you need help deciding Cas?” you asked softly. He looked up at you for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. 

You helped him sort through the menu, giving him descriptions of the items he pointed at, laughing at the way he scrunched his face up at the mention of meatloaf. After a few minutes he decided to just order what you were, trusting your tastebuds wouldn’t let him down. You decided on a cheeseburger with fries, a staple for the older Winchester. When the food came out, you couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly Cas devoured his burger. He paused mid-bite as he heard you chuckle and looked up at you with wide eyes. He quickly swallowed his bite and set the burger down. 

“Please forgive my lack of etiquette, hunger is a new feeling..I-I don’t...I’ve never..” he started to get choked up on his words before you cut him off. 

“Hey, it’s okay Cas. I’m here to help,” you smiled warmly at him. His features softened and he matched your smile. You were almost caught up in the depths of his ocean eyes until you noticed a glob of ketchup on the corner of his mouth. Giggling to yourself, you reached for his face. “Here,” you said, “you’ve got a little...” you trailed off as your thumb wiped away the stray ketchup. Castiel’s cheeks reddened at your sudden contact and his breath caught in his throat. Your thumb lingered on his lip before you reluctantly pulled away. Come on, Y/N, pull yourself together. 

The waitress dropped off the check and you reached for your purse to grab your wallet. “Y/N” Castiel’s voice came through panicked. You glanced up from your bag and raised an eyebrow to see what was wrong. “I don’t have any money I spent the last of it on water and-” 

“Cas,” you cut him off chuckling. “It’s okay, I’ve got it.” You slapped some money on the table and slid out of the booth. Cas hesitantly followed you towards the door and grabbed your wrist before you could exit the diner. You turned around surprised but before you could ask what was wrong he cut you off. 

“Why are you doing this Y/N? Why are you being so nice to me? I’ve made a huge mistake and there could be angels after you now for helping me,” he looked distraught as he realized what he was saying. “I never should have put you in danger. Please, Y/N leave. Go back to the bunker where it’s safe I-” 

“Cas.” You interrupted firmly. “How many times have you put yourself in danger to save my ass? I know what I got myself into. I’m a big girl I can handle myself” you laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but he didn’t seem convinced. 

“Look Cas,” you sighed. “You’ve sacrificed so much for us, please, let me take care of you just this once.” He paused and then nodded reluctantly, releasing his hold on your wrist. 

The two of you got back in the car and you drove until you found the nearest motel. You parked the car and turned to him, “My old house is a couple states away so we’re gonna have to stay here for the night,” you bit your lip trying to gauge his reaction. “Is that alright? We could keep driving, I would need a lot of coffee but-” 

“Y/N,” Cas laughed, his turn to cut you off. “We can stop here, I am tired as well.” He gave you a soft smile, melting your worry away. 

You made your way to the front desk, Cas a few steps behind you. “A double for one night please” you request, reaching for your wallet. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, we only have one room left and it’s a single.” She gave you an apologetic look. You felt your cheeks heat up with the sudden realization that you and Castiel would be sharing a bed. You cleared your throat and forced a smile in attempt to regain your composure.

“We’ll take it.”

You hastily grabbed the key and made your way to the room. “You can take the first shower,” you called to Cas as you set down your duffel. 

He nodded, heading to the bathroom, but stopping short of the door. “Y/N, I don’t..” he trailed off, looking down at the floor. Your eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh, here,” you said making your way to the bathroom. You squeezed past him in the doorway and turned on the shower head. “You turn this way for warmer water,” you demonstrated, “and this way for colder. I recommend taking a hot shower, though. You were soaking wet by the time I got to you.” You turned to walk out and said over your shoulder, “leave the door unlocked, I’ll bring you some clean clothes to put on,” and closed the door behind you. 

You dug through your bag looking for some of the clothes you had collected from Sam and Dean over the years. You silently cursed yourself for packing so hastily when you realized the only clothes you had that would fit him were a few flannels and a pair of boxers that ended up in your pile of laundry. You stood up with a sigh and carried a flannel and the boxers to the bathroom. 

“Cas?” you called as you knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” you heard his gruff voice over the water. You opened the door and set the clothes on the counter, trying not to think of his current state in the shower. You tried not to imagine how perfect his body would look with the water dripping down him, how perfect he would feel against your body in the shower, his hands roaming all over you... You shook your head, trying to clear those thoughts from your head and left the bathroom. You sat down on the bed, kicking your boots off and taking your hair out of your ponytail. Dirty thoughts of your favorite angel had been swept away until the bathroom door opened. Castiel emerged in a blanket of steam, dressed only in the boxers you had given him. You couldn’t help but stare at his muscular arms, chiseled chest, and toned stomach. Your eyes had just began to roam lower when his voice snapped you out of it.

“I can see why you enjoy taking showers so much,” he said, slipping on the flannel. “I find them to be quite relaxing.” You felt a blush creep up your cheeks as heat pooled in your lower stomach. You tried to respond, but all you could manage was a small squeak before clearing your throat. His eyebrows furrowed. “Are you alright, Y/N?” he asked gently, placing a hand on your shoulder. You looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes. Snap out of it Y/N! 

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Just tired, haha” you brushed it off. You quickly stood up, gathered some pjs to change into and made your way into the bathroom. Nice one, Y/N. you thought, Real smooth. You showered and got changed into one of Dean’s Zeppelin shirts and a pair of sleep shorts before leaving the bathroom. 

You opened the door to find Castiel pushing two chairs together. He snapped his head up at the sudden noise of the door opening and started to explain himself to you. “There is only one bed, you should take it. I will be fine in the chair.” 

“No, Cas, come here,” you said sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to you. “You haven’t had a good night’s sleep in......probably ever. The bed is big enough for both of us,” you bit your lip. “Unless you’re not comfortable with that.” You looked up hopefully. 

He hesitated for a second before making his way to the bed and sitting on the other side. “I was hoping you would say that,” he admitted softly, smiling to himself. 

You shifted so that you were laying down and turned to face him. He followed your actions and was soon laying down beside you. You were silently wishing he would put his arm around you and pull you close to him, you were desperate for some type of physical contact. “Goodnight, Y/N.” Cas broke the silence. “Thank you, again,” he added softly. 

You sighed before closing your eyes. “Goodnight, Cas.”

\------

You woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing and disoriented. “Y/N,” you heard someone say over your heartbeat. “Y/N you’re okay, it was just a dream,” you shot up as you registered the hand on your shoulder and you quickly turned over. Cas was propped up on one elbow, eyebrows knitted in concern. 

You let out a shaky sigh before laying back down. “I-I’m sorry I w-woke you,” you managed to get out. Castiel’s features softened as he laid back down. You felt him drape his strong arm over your stomach as he pulled you into his chest. “It’s okay Y/N,” he soothed against your hair. “You’re safe.” You leaned into his touch, feeling the anxiety of the nightmare fade. You gently drifted off to sleep with Castiel holding you, whispering affirmations reminding you that you were safe with him.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next morning still wrapped in Castiel’s embrace. He had your back snug against his chest, arms encapsulating you. The slow rise and fall of his chest let you know he was still sleeping. You let out a sigh of contentment, wanting to melt even further into his embrace. You glanced over to the clock on the nightstand and groaned when you realized you and Cas should really get going if you wanted to make it home by dark. Castiel shifted, arms wrapping even tighter around you. Your heart fluttered at his closeness, but you knew you couldn’t stay there forever. Sighing, you turned over to face him. You smiled to yourself at how cute he looked—he looked so blissful as he slept and you felt bad that you were going to have to wake him up.

“Cas,” you whispered while slightly shaking his shoulder. You stifled a giggle at the way his face scrunched up. 

“Mmm,” he grumbled.

“Cas, hey, we gotta hit the road soon,” you said softly, smiling at the disgruntled Castiel before you. He slowly blinked his eyes open and you giggled at his slight frown and obvious bedhead. You slipped from his hold and grabbed some clothes to change into. “There’s a diner close to here, we can stop for some breakfast before heading out,” you called over your shoulder as you walked into the bathroom. You heard Cas grunt in response before you laughed and closed the door. 

Cas sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had barely gotten himself awake by the time you stepped out of the bathroom. “Your jeans should be dry by now Cas, I have one of Dean’s shirts in my bag,” you said, bending down to rummage through your duffel. Cas stood up and stretched, wincing as he felt a dull ache in his back. You turned around with his clothes in hand, seeing him holding his back with a pained expression. You laughed before saying, “Yeah, hotel beds aren’t known for being comfortable.” You got up and handed him his clothes. He reluctantly took his hand off of his back, took the clothes from your hand, and hobbled to the bathroom. When he was done getting changed, the two of you got in your car and you drove to the diner. 

You ordered coffee for both of you and a breakfast sandwich for yourself. Cas had spotted a picture of a stack of pancakes complete with butter, syrup, and whipped cream on the menu and insisted on ordering it. You sipped at your coffee and giggled to yourself at his wide eyes following the pancakes as the waitress brought his plate to your table. He licked his lips before diving in, devouring the entire stack and even scooping up some of the whipped cream that had fallen onto the plate. After you finished your sandwich, you paid for the meal and the two of you got back in your car. 

“We’ve got a good 10 hours ahead of us,” you started after plugging in the address into your GPS app. You then handed him the phone, saying, “Here. You can pick what music we listen to, as long as you tell me when to turn.” He looked at you hesitantly before taking the phone. You saw him scrolling through your downloaded songs with a furrowed brow. “If you don’t know what you’d like, just click a random song to try,” you instructed him. You turned back to the road, internally cringing when you heard the first notes to Bye Bye Bye ring out. You silently cursed yourself for downloading the song in a moment of weakness. You stole a quick glance over to Castiel to gauge his reaction. His eyebrows were furrowed in thought, before relaxing them, a small smile forming on his face. 

Castiel continued to play your 90′s guilty pleasures, occasionally nodding his head to the beat. You heard his stomach rumble over the music and he quickly cleared his throat in attempt to cover it up. You smiled to yourself and let another song play before shooting him a quick glance, saying, “I’m getting kind of hungry, what about you?” His head shot up at the prospect of food and he quickly nodded. You also noticed you were getting low on gas so you decided to stop at a gas station. You pulled in beside a pump and handed Cas a wad of cash. “You go get us some snacks, I need to get gas.” You watched the former angel shuffle into the store before turning back to the pump.

You heard a click and pulled out the nozzle, setting it back in its holder. You glanced over at the store as you screwed your gas cap back on, wondering what was taking Castiel so long. You waited a couple more minutes before going in after him. You found him in the snack aisle looking between two bags of chips before sighing and hanging his head. “Hey bud, how’s it goin in here?” you asked from behind, surprising him. He jumped slightly at your sudden presence before registering it was you and relaxing. 

“Dean makes this look so easy,” he muttered. You laughed, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“Want me to just pick what I like and we can see if you like it too?” you suggested. 

He sighed and nodded. “That would be easier, yes.” You picked up a few of your favorite snacks, paid for them, and the two of you got back in the car.

You finally got to your hometown around 8. You were exhausted and hungry and wanted nothing more than to be in your bed. “I’ve fed you too much fast food, I think it’s time for a home cooked meal, don’t you?” you smiled looking over to Cas in the passenger seat. You found him, head against the window, mouth slightly open, and softly snoring. Your smile grew as you turned back to the road. 

You pulled into your local grocery store and Cas woke as you put the car in park. He blinked heavily, taking in his surroundings. “I fell asleep,” he questioned softly, eyebrows furrowing. He looked up at you apologetically, opening his mouth to apologize but a yawn slipped out instead. You laughed as his eyes widened in surprise. 

“It’s okay, come on, let’s go get some groceries for the house,” you said, unbuckling. The two of you grabbed some pantry staples, along with a few items that caught Castiel’s attention, tilting his head in curiosity. You smiled to yourself, taking the jar of marshmallow fluff from his hand and placing it in the cart. You checked out and Cas carried the bags back to your car. 

You finally pulled into the driveway, smiling as memories flooded your mind. You grew up here, this is where you took your first steps, lost your first tooth, had all of your birthdays. Reminiscing turned bittersweet as memories of your parent’s and sister’s death came back to you. You were 18 when you were woken up by screams coming from down the hall. You shot up in bed, heart pounding against your chest. You slowly got out of bed and cracked your door open to see a figure hunched over your sister’s lifeless body. You gasped, alerting the creature to your presence and you screamed as it came barreling towards you. Just before it reached you, you heard two gunshots and the creature dropped at your feet. You looked up, terrified, to see two men lowering their guns and looking at you with concerned expressions. Sam and Dean took you in after learning that you didn’t have any other family to go to, and you’ve been hunting along side them ever since. 

Cas unbuckled and reached for the door handle before noticing you hadn’t moved. He turned to see you staring at the house, a single tear rolling down your cheek. “Y/N?” he asked, concern in his voice, and effectively ripping you away from your thoughts. 

You wiped the tear away, unbuckled, and turned to him with a smile on your face. “Come on, I’ll fix us up some dinner.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cas carried the grocery bags to the front door where you stood, thumb running over the key that had rested idly on your keychain for three years. After seeing Castiel waiting patiently behind you, you unlocked the door and held it open for him. “Home sweet home, Cas!” you exclaimed cheerfully, taking in your surroundings. 

Castiel stood still, eyes taking in every detail your home had to offer. “This is a beautiful home, Y/N,” he said softly. 

“I think so too, Cas,” you smiled at him. “All right let’s put these groceries away and fix up some dinner,” you said, clapping his back and walking into the kitchen. Castiel followed closely behind you like a lost puppy. You sorted through the groceries, putting everything away except what you would be using to cook dinner.

“It’s already late so I’m just gonna make a quick pasta, if that’s okay,” you bit your lip looking for any signs of protest on his face. “I can cook something nicer tomorrow,” you added quickly. 

Castiel smiled reassuringly at you before saying, “pasta will be more than enough, thank you, Y/N.” You smiled back to him and turned to get some water boiling in the pot. Once it boiled, you dumped in some pasta and then grabbed a pan and set it on another burner. You threw some olive oil in the pan, followed by some garlic, chopped basil, and spinach. Once the pasta was done, you drained it and tossed it into the pan to mix it in with the other ingredients. 

Castiel stood behind you watching intently. “This smells lovely, Y/N,” he commented. 

“Well,” you said grabbing two bowls from the cabinet. “Let’s hope it tastes good too.” 

You filled both bowls, grabbed silverware, and set it all down on the table. “Here, Cas,” you said gesturing to a bowl in front of an empty seat. He took the hint and sat down while you made your way to the cabinet to grab a wine glass. “Do you want some wine?” you asked over your shoulder. He furrowed his brow, deep in thought. 

After a few moments he replied, “I’m not sure if I will like it, but I would like to try.” You nodded and grabbed a second glass, filling both with white wine. You made your way back over to the table, setting his glass in front of him. You watched as he took a forkful of pasta and looked at it carefully before taking a bite. You stifled a laugh as his eyes widened, looking up at you and vehemently nodding. 

“Y/N,” he began, mouth full of pasta. “This..this is incredible!” 

“Thanks, Cas, it’s just pasta,” you laughed, digging in to you bowl. He took a big gulp of wine and you laughed at the way his face immediately scrunched up. “Cas,” you said between laughs. “You’re not supposed to chug it,” you told him while he coughed, struggling to recover from the burn of the alcohol. 

“I think,” he coughed, “I think I will stick to water for now.”

After the two of you finished dinner, Castiel was insistent on washing the dishes. “It’s the least I can do,” he repeatedly said in defense to your protests. 

“Fine, thank you. I’m gonna grab a shower, I’ll be back down soon,” you said over your shoulder as you made your way to the staircase. You walked up the stairs and down the hallway, stopping when you reached the spot where you had found your sister on that fateful night. You shut your eyes, clutching the necklace she had given you before her death tighter to your chest. Taking a deep breath, you made your way to the linen closet, grabbed a towel, and walked into the bathroom. You opened your music app on your phone while reaching into the shower to turn the hot water on. You undressed, singing to your favorite song and slipped into the shower. You sighed in relief as your muscles relaxed into the hot water; you had been driving for so long and it felt good to finally be home. You turned to grab the shampoo when you saw it. The biggest spider you had ever seen in your entire life. Your blood ran cold as a piercing shriek involuntarily left your lips. You desperately tried to back up from it, but lost your footing and you fell, scrambling to get out of the tub. You had just barely covered yourself with your towel and the door flew open and Castiel stumbled in. 

“Y/N!” Castiel yelled, eyes wide in concern, darting across the room trying to find your attacker. Not seeing any threat, his brows furrowed as he cast his gaze down to you, dripping wet and clinging on to your towel. 

Your face was pale and you tried to explain yourself. “Sp-spider in th-the show-er,” you managed to get out, arm pointing behind you. Brows still furrowed, he tilted his head in confusion and stepped toward the shower. He drew back the curtain and found your assailant. He quickly scooped it up in his hands and left the bathroom. You took a deep breath and let out a shaky exhale, trying to calm yourself after making an absolute fool of yourself in front of Castiel. Silently cursing yourself, you stepped back into the shower. 

After changing into one of Sam’s old college shirts that came to your mid-thigh and some boy-cut underwear, you walked back downstairs trying to overcome your embarrassment. Castiel was sitting quietly on the couch, thumbing through one of your coffee table books. He turned as he heard you enter the room and gave you a gentle smile. “The spider is outside, where he belongs,” he said assuringly. You gave him a stiff smile, trying to ignore the red creeping up your cheeks. 

You cleared your throat before saying, “sorry if I scared you I just....” you trailed off, plopping down next to him on the couch. Sighing, you continued, “I know that I literally fight monsters for a living but..spiders,” you shivered. “I don’t do spiders,” you said, cutting yourself off from rambling. 

Castiel nodded understandingly. “Some of my father’s creations can be...intimidating,” he agreed. 

You sighed again and shook your head. “Do you wanna do something? We could put on a movie or play a board game, or if you’re tired I can show you your room,” you said turning to the former angel. Castiel thought for a moment. He knew that he was tired and would soon require sleep, but he couldn’t shake the ever present longing to spend time with you. 

“I think I would like to watch a movie with you,” he stated confidently, peering into your eyes. Fighting the urge to get lost in his eyes, you nodded and quickly turned to find the remote. The two of you decided on a cheesy looking horror movie, something you and Dean would have chosen for one of your weekly movie nights. You ignored the pang in your heart as you thought about the brothers, instead focusing on the movie in front of you. You settled into your seat on the couch, just inches away from Cas. He glanced longingly at the distance between you before shaking his head and turning back to the screen. A decent chunk of the movie had passed when there was suddenly a jumpscare you hadn’t anticipated. You gasped loudly, jumping at the monster on the screen. Castiel fought the urge to wrap his arms around you, comforting you the way he had done after waking you up from the nightmare you had at the motel. He was about to turn his attention back to the screen when his eyes grazed your newly bare thigh. The big t-shirt you were wearing had ridden up most of your thigh when you jumped, leaving your skin exposed. His eyes wandered up your leg, stopping at the apex of your thighs, still covered by the shirt. Castiel crossed his legs, desperately trying to ignore his tightening pants, and looked back up at the screen. He tried not to think of how soft your exposed skin would be to touch, how your body would react to his hand inching up your thighs, creeping higher and higher until-

“Cas?” Your voice ripped him away from his thoughts. He quickly turned to you, his wide eyes meeting your concerned expression. 

“Yes,” he choked out. Your features softened and you chuckled. 

“Did you hear what I said?” He looked down, avoiding your gaze. 

“No,” he muttered. You laughed again, resting your hand on his thigh. His eyes shot open and he felt his heart race and a blush creeping up to his face. 

“I said,” you began in a teasing voice, “I’m tired and I don’t want to fall asleep down here. Come on, I’ll show you your room.” You stood up and Castiel watched in disappointment as you t-shirt fell back down to your mid-thigh. He got up and followed you up the stairs to the room directly across from yours. “If you need an extra blanket, there’s some in the cabinet, the towels are in the hallway closet, and.....” you look around looking for anything else worth mentioning. “I think that’s it. Tomorrow I was thinking we could go shopping for some clothes for you, unless you wanna keep wearing the same outfit,” you joked. “If you need anything I’m right across the hall, don’t hesitate to knock,” you said smiling up at the former angel. 

He glanced around the room before his eyes landed on you, returning your smile. “Thank you, Y/N, you have been very kind to me...more than I deserve I’m afraid,” he trailed off, casting his eyes down to the floor. 

“Hey,” you began, reaching up to lay your hand on his shoulder. “You deserve the world, Cas. You’ve been so good to me,” you said as he lifted his head, meeting your stare. You stood there smiling at him for a second before removing your hand and saying, “Goodnight, Castiel,” and walking out of his room and in to yours. 

“Goodnight, my Y/N,” he said softly, sighing as he watched you walk into your room and close the door. 

~~

You woke up feeling more well-rested than you’d felt in a while. You got out of bed and made your way downstairs, noting Castiel’s closed door. You brewed a pot of coffee, enough for the two of you to have a couple of cups. You poured yourself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, reading the newspaper and carefully scanning the stories for any mysterious deaths in the area. You heard footsteps padding down the stairs followed by a yawn and you smiled to yourself. You turned around to greet the sleep ridden Castiel but you were met with a surprise. Standing before you was the former angel rubbing the sleep from his eyes, dressed in just the t-shirt he had been wearing the day before and a pair of boxers that were fitting a bit...snug. Castiel had not realized his predicament until he followed your line of vision down. His eyes shot open and his face burned in sudden embarrassment. 

“Y/N, I-” he cut himself off searching for what to say. You looked back up at him with raised eyebrows and opened your mouth to respond before he cut you off. “My vessel..it....I don’t..know...” he stuttered in a panic. 

You reached out for his hand and took it between yours. “Cas,” you said softly, smiling reassuringly at him. “This is um, a very natural thing for um, for a man’s body..in the morning,” you said awkwardly. He pulled his hand back and hung his head in shame, turning away from you. You bit your lip, feeling for the newly human Castiel. All of these experiences must be so overwhelming for him, especially this. You debated what to do in your head; on one hand you were secretly dying to help him yourself, you had been fantasizing about you and the angel since you first met him. On the other hand, you knew you couldn’t take advantage of him, especially when he was so vulnerable. Sighing, the angel on your shoulder won out. 

“Cas,” you said, clearing your throat. “Maybe um, maybe you should call Dean...this is kind of his area of expertise.” Castiel nodded before walking back up the stairs. You sighed to yourself as you sipped at your coffee, trying to ignore the heat that had pooled in your core.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel quickly walked out of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to his room, careful to turn his body out of your sight. Once he reached the comfort of his room, he sat down on his bed and pulled his phone out. He really didn’t want to call Dean and ask for help, but he really had no idea what he was doing. Sighing to himself, he reluctantly dialed Dean’s number. 

“Cas, buddy, how are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Y/N find you? Where-” 

“Dean.” Castiel’s gruff voice cut off the older Winchester through the phone. He sighed before continuing, trying to be patient. “I am well, Y/N found me, we are at her old house,” he answered quickly. He heard the brother let out a sigh of relief. 

“That’s good to hear man. How are things? Everything alright?” Dean continued to bombard him with questions. 

“Actually,” Castiel began before sighing again. “I have a bit of a...predicament,” he said vaguely. 

“...What kind of predicament?” Dean questioned. “My vessel...it appears to be..malfunctioning,” Castiel explained slowly. A moment passed as understanding washed over Dean. 

“And is this...predicament...in the downstairs region?” Dean asked, holding back a fit of laughter. 

“...Perhaps,” Castiel answered hesitantly. Dean couldn’t hold back the laughter any longer and Castiel rolled his eyes, annoyed at the lack of help being offered from his friend. 

“I’m..I’m sorry man...” Dean apologized between laughs. 

“Dean this isn’t funny,” Castiel scolded into the phone. “I made a fool of myself in front of Y/N. I hope I haven’t offended her..” he trailed off, voice becoming softer at the thought of offending you. 

“Cas, trust me buddy, you did not offend Y/N,” Dean said, clutching his side and breathing deeply, trying to recover from his laughing fit. “All right, bud, this is what you’re gonna do.” 

\----

After you watched Cas awkwardly shuffle up the stairs, you decided to start on breakfast. You were craving eggs and toast, and you hoped that would be okay with Castiel. You fruitlessly tried not to think about his current state upstairs, but to no avail. You imagined how beautiful he would look in all his glory, head lolled against his shoulders. You fought the urge to run upstairs as you pictured his mouth slightly parted and eyes closed in pleasure. The soft moans he would make as he touched himself.....Get a grip, Y/N! You shook your head rid of your fantasy and pulled your attention back to the eggs you were frying up, ignoring the ache in your core and damp spot in your panties. 

You placed an egg, slice of toast, and some cut fruit on a plate for Castiel when you heard footsteps coming down the stairs. You placed his plate in front of his chair before turning around to greet the former angel. He had tried to make himself presentable; he had changed into jeans and an old tshirt of Dean’s, but the glow in his cheeks and his unusual relaxed state gave him away. “Better?” you smiled gently at him. His cheeks reddened and he gave you a tight lipped smile in confirmation before averting his eyes from yours. “I um, made some breakfast,” you said, gesturing to his plate on the table and sitting down. He nodded and muttered his thanks, still not looking you in the eye. Part of you enjoyed how flustered he was around you, but eventually you decided to throw him a bone. 

“So Cas,” you began, pushing a piece of egg around your plate with your fork. Cas briefly raised his head to look at your before looking back down at his plate. “How do you feel about going shopping with me today? We need to get you some clothes and I need some new jeans,” you said, looking up at him. He relaxed his tensed shoulders, relieved to be talking about something other than his..predicament..from this morning. 

“I would like that very much,” he said, smiling and looking up to meet you gaze. You stared back into his ocean eyes, allowing yourself to get lost in them for a moment. Castiel was the first one to break the silence. “This breakfast was lovely, thank you, Y/N,” he said looking down at his empty plate. 

You laughed as you stood up taking both of your plates, “it’s just eggs and toast, Cas,” you said, making your way to the sink. Castiel smiled to himself. Yes, but it’s your eggs and toast, he thought to himself. 

You went back upstairs to get ready for the day, stopping in the mirror to fix your hair. You slipped off your sleep shirt and put on a bralette before rummaging through your drawer for the shirt you wanted. Suddenly you heard Castiel’s voice along with your door creaking open. “Y/N I was w-” he cut himself off. You stood in shock just staring at the intruder. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. You stood in front of him in nothing but panties and a bralette. He desperately searched for something to say-anything-but was rendered speechless. He couldn’t help his eyes wander to roam up and down your body, taking in every detail. 

“Cas!” you squeaked, trying to cover yourself up. He snapped out of it and took the hint, and practically tripped over his feet leaving the room. You stood there for a few minutes after he had left trying to regain your composure. You got dressed and took a deep breath before walking down the stairs. Castiel heard you coming down and immediately shot off the couch toward the bottom of the staircase. 

“Y/N I apologize it was not my intention to.. see you, I entered the room to-” 

“Cas,” you interrupted him, feigning anger, but soon broke when you saw his pleading puppy eyes and the way he held his hands clasped together by his chest. You giggled before saying, “it’s okay, just remember there’s a reason why doors are closed,” he nodded, lowering his head. “Well, now that we’ve both been sufficiently embarrassed, how bout shopping?” you said, raising your eyebrows at him. 

Shopping with Cas had been..interesting to say the least. He was surprisingly very picky. One shirt was too scratchy, another was too tight, another was too blue, and -your favorite- another one was “eh.” “What do you mean “eh?” you asked him. He scrunched his face up. 

“It’s just....eh.” You wiped a hand over your face before responding. 

“Cas, bud, do you like anything here?” Cas looked around for a moment before a table of flannels caught his eye. He walked over to the table and started picking up ones that he liked. You rolled your eyes before following him. “Really, Cas? Flannels? You really are a Winchester, huh,” you laughed. He smiled softly, picking up more. The two of you picked out several outfits for him before reaching the underwear section. “So Cas,” you said trying your best to hide your blush and sound nonchalant, “boxers or briefs?” He thought for a moment, looking between his two options. “Boxers,” he decided and you tried not to think of how he would look in each of the pairs he chose. After collecting his new wardrobe, you checked out and got back in the car. 

“Where to next?” you turned and asked him. 

“Wherever you would like to go,” he responded, smiling at you. You thought for a second. 

“I know a good smoothie place, we could go if you wanted?” 

“That sounds lovely, Y/N.” 

The two of you made easy conversation on the car ride over and you told memories from the places you were passing along the ride. You parked in the lot and you noticed two men in suits standing along the side of the building. Out of habit, you reached down to make sure your gun was still in your waistband. Shrugging off the uneasy feeling you had, the two of you hopped out of the car and headed to the store, your eyes still on the two men. You made eye contact with one of them, who quickly hit his partner to get his attention. “Heads up- 11 o’clock,” you said under your breath to Castiel. His brows furrowed and he looked up to see the two men walking briskly towards the two of you. “Fuck,” you muttered, reaching to put your hand on your gun. You became increasingly aware of the fact that Castiel was weaponless. As an angel he had no need for a gun, and an angel blade was hard to conceal without his signature trenchcoat. You cursed again at this realization as the two men were quickly closing the gap between you. 

“Castiel. We have been looking for you, brother,” one of them said from across the parking lot. Your blood ran cold as you realized two things at once: 1. they had every intention to hurt, if not kill your angel, and 2. your angel blade was in the car...20 feet away. “Castiel. Angel blade. Car. Go.” You said to him through your teeth, pulling your gun out of your waistband. He shot you a concerned glance. 

“But Y/N-” 

“NOW.” He hesitantly looked between you and his brothers before sprinting to the car. 

“Walk away while you still have the chance,” you said threateningly, stopping in front of them, gun pointed. The two angels laughed. “You know that gun isn’t going to kill us,” one said mockingly. You set your shoulders back and lifted your head a little higher. 

“No,” you started, “but it’s gonna hurt like a bitch,” you said, unloading a clip into one of them. The angel groaned and dropped to the ground as the other angrily charged at you. He used his grace to disarm you before winding up and punching you in the face. You stumbled backwards, pain searing across your cheekbone. You came back up, dodging his next punch, but crashing to the ground as he swept your leg out from under your. He pinned you to the ground, squeezing your neck tightly. 

“Silly human, just wait until we alert angel radio. You-” He was cut off as his eyes and mouth glowed brightly, before collapsing on the ground next to you. You gasped for air, coughing and holding your throat. Castiel stood above you where the angel had been, the angel blade in his hand covered in blood. 

“Y/N,” he said concerned, reaching his hand out to you. You took it and he hauled you up to your feet and pulled you into a tight hug. You were shocked for a moment before returning his embrace. “Y/N I’m so sorry they were after me not you I could’ve.. I could’ve lost you” his last words came out in a whisper as he gripped you tighter. 

“Cas,” your voice came out strained, a combination of being strangled and from how tight his embrace was. He seemed to pick up on this and released you, still gripping your forearms. “I’m okay, really,” you forced a smile. “Come on we need to get out of here.” The two of you started to make your way to the car when a wave of pain shot up your ankle. You stumbled for a second before Castiel caught you. 

“You’re hurt,” he said, voice filled with concern. 

“I’m fine,” you grunted, taking another step. You winced as you put weight on your ankle, which didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel. Without saying anything, he slid an arm around your back and swept your feet off the ground to carry you bridal style back to the car. “Cas!” you squealed. He smiled softly down at you. 

“You are injured,” he stated plainly, turning his gaze back in front of him. Your heart fluttered at the contact and you melted against his chest. 

He opened the passenger door and lowered you into the seat before walking around the car and getting in the driver’s seat. “When you branded my ribs it warded me against angels right?” you asked, looking over at him and wincing as you moved your neck. 

He shot you a pained look before answering, “yes. Why?” 

“Well did you also brand Jimmy’s ribs?” you questioned. 

Castiel was quiet for a moment before answering, “No, I did not.” You nodded and picked up your phone, searching for the nearest tattoo shop. 

“We’re gonna mark your vessel so no more angels find us. The one who pinned me down threatened to tell angel radio so at least we know no one else knows where we are.”

\----

“You sure about that?” you questioned after Castiel told the tattoo artist where he wanted the warding. He looked up at you questioningly. 

“Yeah, tough guy, ribs are gonna hurt, I’m not sure if you can handle that,” the artist teased. Castiel clenched his jaw and glared at the man. 

“I can handle it,” he said firmly. You exchanged a glance with the artist before he shrugged and got to work. Cas hid his pain well in the beginning, but after the first half hour his eyes closed tightly and he winced as the artist continued. After what felt like years to Castiel, the artist was finally done and you paid him before getting back in the car with Castiel. 

“Looks good,” you said softly as he lifted his shirt up gingerly. A blush crept up his cheeks before he started the car and pulled out of the lot.

When you got home, Castiel insisted on carrying you up the stairs and tending to the cut along your cheekbone. After he was satisfied with his work, he turned his attention to your ankle. 

“I do not think that it’s broken, but it will be sore for a few weeks,” he said, carefully turning your foot in his hands. “I’m sorry, if I had my grace I would have healed you by now and you would not be in pain,” he said sadly, hanging his head. 

“Hey,” you said, lifting his chin up. “I’ll be okay Cas, thank you.” He gave you a small smile in return. 

“I don’t think I have it in me to cook tonight, is pizza okay?” you asked. 

“Of course,” he assured you. You called in a delivery order to your local pizza shop as Castiel carried you back down the stairs. He set you down on the couch and you put on a tv show to pass the time before the pizza got there. Halfway through the episode Castiel cleared his throat. 

“Y/N, I truly am sorry about today. You’re hurt because of me, because of a mistake that I made. And my brothers they almost....” he took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t know what I would have done if they had. I..can’t lose you, Y/N,” he turned to face you, desperation filling his eyes. “I-” he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his shoulders before rising from the couch. You sat in shock as Castiel greeted the pizzaman at the door. What was he going to say? Your heart fluttered at the thought of him confessing his feelings for you. You had been fantasizing about it for so long, it didn’t seem possible.. or did it?

Whatever Castiel was going to say remained unsaid. The two of you ate the pizza and got distracted by the show until you glanced at the clock and realized how late it was. “Cas,” you groaned, sitting up straighter. “We should go to bed.” He nodded and stood up before facing you and scooping you off the couch. “Cas,” you giggled,” “you know you don’t have to keep carrying me, right?” 

He gave you a toothy grin. “I know, Y/N,” he said, carrying you up that stairs and into your room. He set you down on your bed. “Goodnight, Y/N. Pleasant dreams,” he said before closing your door behind him. 

You sighed. “Goodnight, Cas,” you said softly. 

\-----  
It was around 2am when you heard it. “No...NO....stop....please.” You shot up in bed, straining to hear. “Please..don’t...Y/N!....NO!” You jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in your ankle and running across the hall to Castiel’s room. You burst through the door, gun at the ready. You didn’t find an intruder, but you did find Castiel writhing under his sheet, sweating, and clearly in distress. “Let..her..go,” he said through his teeth, thrashing again. 

You quickly set your gun on his dresser and sat down next to him on the bed. “Cas,” you cooed, running your fingers through his hair. The thrashing stopped, but his face was still contorted in fear. “Shhh, you’re okay Cas, it’s a dream. You can wake up, Cas,” you said softly, still stroking his hair. 

His eyes shot opened and stared up at you panicked. “Y/N..I..you..” he stammered. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay Castiel,” you cooed. His features softened and his body relaxed under your touch. You were tempted to stay and keep playing with his hair, but you knew you should let him sleep. “I’ll be right across the hall, Cas,” you said lightly, getting up. His hand flew to your wrist. 

“Please,” he choked out. You turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. “Please stay,” he looked up at you with puppy eyes and you had to restrain yourself from throwing yourself at him and holding him as tight as you could. 

“Of course,” you smiled at him. He hurriedly scooted back on the bed to make room for you and you climbed in beside him, back to his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?” you asked softly. 

“No,” he said into your hair. You nodded slightly and adjusted to get closer to him. He tensed slightly as the curve of your ass brushed against his now hardening member. You felt heat pool in your core as you felt his cock hardening against you. Your body betrayed you and instinctively moved to slightly grind against him. You heard him grunt before pulling you tighter against his chest. 

“Y/N,” he said in a strained voice.

“Hmm?” you hummed, moving your hips rhythmically against his hardening cock. He groaned, hands sliding up your shirt and pulling you even tighter against his body. The ache in your core began to grow as he moved his hands to grip your waist tight. You grinded harder against him, eliciting another groan. 

“Y/N..I,” he trailed off. “I...” The effect you had on him gave a major boost to your confidence. You turned around to straddle him and his eyes grew wide as his hardened member made contact with your clothed pussy. 

“I..” was all he managed to get out. 

“Use your words, Castiel,” you said, voice honeyed.


	7. Chapter 7

You turned around to straddle him and his eyes grew wide as his hardened member made contact with your clothed pussy. “I..” was all he managed to get out. “Use your words, Castiel,” you said, voice honeyed.   
~~

“Use your words, Castiel,” you said, voice honeyed. He looked from under you with wide eyes before swallowing thickly and averting his gaze from you. You put your finger under his chin and lifted it to make him meet your gaze. He looked up nervously, struggling to keep eye contact. You raised your eyebrows expectantly at him, prompting his response. 

He swallowed again before responding. “I want..” he staid, his strained voice barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes for a second, seemingly mustering the courage needed to say what was coming next. He opened his eyes and looked into yours with such intensity you swore he was looking straight into your soul. “I want to make love to you,” he said several octaves lower than his typical voice. 

His sudden boldness took you by surprise and he took advantage of it. In one swift move, he flipped you so that he was now on top of you, one arm wrapped under you and the other holding himself up. “And,’ he said, lowering his face to inches above yours. “I think you want me to,” he finished before moving to ghost your neck with his lips. You were so filled with desire you couldn’t form an answer, all that came out was a whimper. You felt his hot breath on your neck as he chuckled. He peppered light kisses along your neck, causing your breath to hitch and your heart to beat faster. “You see,” he said, removing himself from your neck. “I’ve answered several prayers from you in the middle of the night, and of course I come, ready to fight whatever danger you found yourself in. But,” you gulped as he trailed off. He lowered himself to kiss your neck again, barely touching his lips to your skin. You let out an involuntary moan when he found your pulse point. He hovered there for a moment, before lightly sucking the skin. “But,” he repeated as he eventually pulled off of you. “There was no danger. Just you....calling out to me in pleasure,” he said with a smirk. He lowered himself back down to you, hovering in the crook of your neck close enough that you could feel his breath again. “I’ve seen your dreams, Y/N,” he whispered and you felt a wave of embarrassment wash over you. “I’d like to act on them...if you’ll allow me,” he finished, lips ghosting your neck, waiting for your permission. 

“Yes,” you said breathlessly. 

Castiel dove in, nipping and sucking along your neck. Your hands flew to his hair as he continued to attack your neck with kisses. You moaned when he reached your pulse point again, writhing underneath of him. He sunk lower onto you, his hardened member brushing against your aching pussy. You moaned again, bucking your hips up to meet his in an attempt to gain some much needed friction. You felt him groan against your neck, adding to your arousal. 

“Cas, you breathed, “clothes, now.” He reluctantly pulled off of your neck and climbed off of you to sit back on his heels. He quickly threw his t-shirt off and watched hungrily as you sat up and slipped your shirt off as well. His eyes went wide at the realization that you hadn’t worn a bra to bed. You suddenly felt too exposed under his stare and you instinctively went to cover your breasts. “No,” Castiel stopped you. He inched his way closer to you, reaching out to cup them. 

“Perfect...so beautiful,” he murmured, rough palms kneeding your soft flesh, eliciting low moans from you. You gasped in pleasure as his thumb brushed over your nipple and he raised his eyebrow at your reaction. He repeated his action again, testing your reaction. You moaned at the sensation, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. “This is..pleasurable to you?” he asked softly.

“Y-yes,” you moaned. 

His eyes squinted in thought. He wrapped an arm around your back, keeping you upright, as he hesitantly lowered his head to your breasts. He placed a few soft kisses before running his tongue over your hardened nipple. 

“Cas!” you exclaimed, your hips bucking involuntarily. You groaned at the lack of friction as the heat in your center grew. Castiel continued to swirl his tongue around your nipple, his grip on you tightening as his free hand began to grope your other breast. 

“Please, Cas,” you gasped, desperate for some type of friction. The ache in your core was becoming unbearable. Castiel removed his mouth from one breast to latch on to the other. “Nnngh..Cas,” you moaned, unable to form words.

“Use your words, honeybee,” he mocked, humming against your nipple and adding to your arousal. 

“Please, Cas,” you moaned. You felt him smile against your skin. 

“Please what?” he asked smugly. That bastard knew what he was doing to you but it felt too damn good to care. 

“Touch me. Please,” you managed to get out between moans. Castiel took the hand that wasn’t supporting your back and slid it up your thigh, relishing the soft moan his action caused. His fingers brushed over your clothed pussy, groaning as he felt how wet you were without even taking your panties off. He slipped his hand into your panties and ran a finger between your folds and you moaned at the contact. "Cas,” you panted and he pulled off of your nipple to look up at you. 

“My honeybee, so eager. So reactive to my touch,” he murmured, dragging his finger up to brush against your clit. You cried out, grinding against his hand, needy for more. He watched as your eyes squeezed shut and your lips parted, only adding to his desire to please you. 

He continued rubbing slow circles around your clit and the coil in your core continued to tighten. “I wonder..” you heard him whisper to himself. You opened your eyes to see lick his lips looking down at your pussy hungrily. You gulped in anticipation at the realization. He looked up at you with pleading eyes, seemingly asking for your permission. Your breath caught in your throat and you silently nodded. Castiel lowered you back down onto the bed, retracting his arm from around your back. He looked deeply into your eyes before glancing down at your lips. You snaked a hand around the base of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Castiel didn’t know what to do with his lips at first, but soon melted them into yours, deepening the kiss. He pulled away out of breath before kissing your jaw, and then trailing down your neck, stopping to suck at your pulse point. Castiel kissed down to your collarbone, sliding his tongue along it and chuckling at the goosebumps that formed on your skin. He lowered his head again to kiss a line down the valley between your breasts and down your stomach, stopping at the top of your panties. He looked up at you, silently asking one last time. 

“Please,” you whispered. He hooked two fingers into your panties and pulled them down your legs, tossing them behind him. He took in the sight of your naked body, basking in the fragments of moonlight shining through the window. 

“Beautiful...my father’s most perfect creation,” he said in awe. You couldn’t help the blush creeping across your face and you prayed Castiel couldn’t see it. 

After one more hungry sweep of your body, his eyes focused at your center, as he moved to lay down between your thighs. His arms slipped beneath your thighs, pulling you down the bed and closer to his face. His tongue licked a broad stripe between your folds, causing you to cry out. He eagerly repeated to motion, this time grazing your clit and you bucked your hips to meet his tongue. He flattened his tongue and began tracing circles around your clit, moving faster with each moan you let out. From the previous teasing, it didn’t take much for your orgasm to build up. You felt your legs twitch and the coil in your core tighten even further. Suddenly, Castiel wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, pushing you over the edge. You screamed his name as you felt waves of intense pleasure crashing over your body. His tongue stayed on your clit, prolonging your orgasm and helping you through the waves. “Cas,” you whimpered. He lifted his face from your pussy and looked at you with pleading eyes. 

“Please. One more,” he begged. You barely had time to process his request before he dove back in, this time hungrily lapping up your arousal. You cried out, jolting your hips away from him but he stayed on you, determined. He plunged his tongue into your pussy and you cried out again, moaning as he brought his thumb to rub your sensitive clit. Before you knew it, the coil had sprung again and you were sent over the edge, legs shaking from another intense orgasm. 

“Castiel,” you breathed. He looked up at your limp form sprawled on the bed. 

“Was that..okay?” he asked sheepishly, no trace of his confidence from earlier. 

You stared at him in disbelief. “Okay?” you asked. “Cas that was more than okay that was...incredible,” you said searching for words and he smiled softly. “Your turn,” you said, sitting up and smiling mischievously. You began crawling over to him, reaching out to palm his tented boxers when he grabbed your wrist. 

“Y/N, as much as I would enjoy feeling your pretty little mouth around my cock, I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside of you.” You felt your pussy clench at the unexpected vulgar words coming from your angel. He pulled you in for a passionate kiss before you could protest and he lowered you back down onto the bed. You wrapped your legs around him and he groaned, collapsing onto you. You pulled away to suck on his bottom lip, causing him to groan again and grind his hips against you. He pulled away long enough to take his boxers off before returning his lips to yours. You reached down, desperate to touch him, and gripped his cock. He moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips into your touch. You stroked his already rock hard length a few times before he broke the kiss. “Y/N,” he moaned.

“Please,” you begged. “Castiel I need you,” you said, hating how desperate you sounded, but unable to stop yourself. He rubbed his tip between your slick folds, eliciting a moan from you, before aligning himself against your entrance.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly, peering into your eyes. “Yes,” you whispered. With that, Castiel slowly pushed himself inside of you, dropping his head and moaning softly. 

“Is th-this okay?” he said in a strained voice before pushing in any further. You nodded fervently, needing to feel more of him, and moaning when he was fully sheathed inside of you. He tried to pause to give you time to adjust, but you needed more. 

“Castiel” you moaned, “please..m-move.” He pulled out slowly before sinking back into you, groaning. He gradually picked up his pace, earning more moans from you. You felt the familiar coil start to tighten again as he slammed relentlessly into you. You wrapped your legs around him again, allowing him to go even deeper. “Nnngh..Y/N...” he moaned as his hips faltered. You gasped as the tip of his cock hit your G-spot. “C-Cas....I...ohh” you mewled. One of his hands found its way down to your pussy and he began rubbing quick circles against your clit. “Castiel” you moaned. 

“Say it again,” he commanded in a strained voice. 

“Castieelllll” you said, voice honeyed. He groaned and snapped his hips sharply against you. “Again,” he said through his teeth. Another snap and you were sent over the edge. “Castiel!” you screamed as your orgasm ripped through you. Your walls clenched around his cock, sending him over the edge as well. He moaned a string of Enochian as he came, hips thrusting sloppily into you. 

As you both came down from your highs, Castiel collapsed down next to you. It was quiet for a moment as you both tried to catch your breath. Cas was the first to break the silence. “Was that..alright?” he asked nervously, allowing himself a quick glance toward you. You giggled before curling up against him. 

“That was more than alright, Castiel,” you cooed. He smiled and kissed the top of your head before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you closer to his chest. You both laid there content in post orgasm bliss before he broke the silence again. 

“Y/N,” he began nervously. “I....I don’t want you to think that this was all I wanted. I mean yes this was incredible and I very much enjoyed watching you writhe beneath me as I-” 

“Cas,” you cut him off giggling. 

“Right,” he said sheepishly. “I..care deeply for you, Y/N. I don’t just want intercourse from you. I..I am in love with you, Y/N,” he said softly. 

Your heart swelled and you held him closer. “I love you too, Cas,” you said, smiling against his chest. “Have for a while,” you admitted quietly. He pulled you up to be eye level with him and grinned at you before pulling you into a kiss. 

After pulling away, you buried you face into the crook of his neck, eager to be as close as possible. “I love you Castiel,” you said sleepily against him. He held you closer and kissed the top of your head before murmuring Enochian into your hair. “Rest, my honeybee,” he said as you drifted peacefully into sleep.


End file.
